


The Intern

by belovedhell



Series: Boss and Employee J2 [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anger, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Boss/Employee Relationship, Humiliation, Hurt Jared Padalecki, Hurt/Comfort, Jensen Being an Asshole, M/M, No Romance, Possessive Behavior, Power Dynamics, Protective Jensen, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedhell/pseuds/belovedhell
Summary: Jensen hired three interns to help the workers for the department Jared was in. The first two were alright, but the last intern... He was downright creepy and freaking Jared out. And he had a reason to be.





	The Intern

**Author's Note:**

> Did this one, finally. I'm almost done with the fic from the Superhero J2 series. Stay tune! Comments and Kudos are lovely appreciated.

One month had passed since Jared was hired. He enjoyed the workers and the atmosphere that was surrounding him. All except Jensen. Nothing had changed between them, everything was still the same.

Jensen would fuck him in his office and remind Jared of their deal. Jared had grown used to it. No one beside Chad knew about their affair. It made Jared feel pathetic that he couldn't do anything about it.

When Jared got his next paycheck he noticed something different. He got paid twice the amount as last time. It had to be a mistake, right? There was no way Jensen raised his paycheck. As he asked Jensen about his so called bonus... his response was different.

"You have shitty clothing," Jensen had told him, shrugging. "You work in my company so buy a better outfit. I'm getting tired of seeing you wear the same thing." Jared had been stunned, and then was told to get out of his office.

Jared didn't want to accept the money. He felt dirty just by looking at it because it reminded him of what he was doing with Jensen. Yet, he didn't decline it. Jared went to an expensive clothing department and bought a grey suit. Just like Jensen requested.

It was nice to buy something for himself for once.

* * *

They hired a few interns to help around the office. It made the job easier for Jared and everybody else who had a lot on their plate.

Jared met Genevieve, who was studying to be an accountant, and she was damn good on her job. She had done favors for Jared on some occasions whenever he was away ' _helping Mr. Ackles with work_ '. If it wasn't for Genevieve— Jared would have been suffering in a pile of paperwork.

Then there was Justin... How should Jared put it? He was a cocky son of a bitch— better yet, arrogant. Jared couldn't understand how someone like Justin was hired. Justin was lazy, obnoxious, and a fucking user. Poor Genevieve. Jared had seen how Justin would flirt and make her blush, getting her confidence up, enough to ask if she could do the work for him. Worked like a charm every time.

Chad liked the guy. Jared didn't know why at first until he found out they were related. Fucking _cousins_. Now it all made sense.

Lastly, Tom Welling, a young man who had just gotten out of college. He was nice and funny. Jared got along with him, however he couldn't help but feel there was something off about him. He dismissed his thoughts and began to have lunch with him.

The next few weeks went by great, the interns found their place and got along with almost everybody. Tom had been a little clingy with Jared, often showing up in his cubicle and asked if he needed help with _anything_ , then after work he continued to follow Jared around. Honestly? It irritated Jared.

He couldn't have Tom following him around, especially when he was in Jensen's office. Everything would go to hell if Tom knew.

"Chad?" Jared knocked on his cubicle.

"Huh?" Chad stopped as he looked over his shoulder. "What's up, Jay?"

"I was wondering if we could switch interns," he uttered out, hands fidgeting behind his back.

Chad raised an eyebrow and said, "You do know they're not assigned to any of us, right? We just call them out."

Jared sighed. Damn it. "Oh. Okay—"

"Why?" Chad questioned. "Tom giving you some trouble?" He had seen Tom and Jared together— a little too much actually— but he didn't comment on it.

"No. Maybe. I don't know— Kinda?" Jared stammered, "He's just been a little clingy. Like, uh— Oh! Remember that girl who had a crush on you in the third department?"

Chad shivered. "You mean Loca Lisa? Dude, she was crazy! I mean, damn she's fine and Latina and all..." he trailed off, "but one fuck turned into marriage for her. She kept following me around and calling me and telling me to meet her parents. I had to break up with her."

"Well, Tom is somewhat like that. And honestly? It's starting to freak me out. I think he has a huge crush on me or something." Jared had seen the way Tom looked at him— sometimes he could even feel his gaze from afar whenever he wasn't looking.

"Say no more. I'll start calling him. You can call Justin. But I should warn you, he doesn't really do much."

Jared rolled his eyes. "Believe me I know. Both of you should've been brothers instead."

Chad chuckled, "Fuck no! The ladies would've preferred him then."

 _They still do_ , Jared thought. Sophia had given him gossip about Justin. Apparently, all the ladies were swooning over him and wanted his number. Even Sophia herself. Jared couldn't tell her that Justin would never make a move on her because of Chad.

* * *

Just like Chad promised, he began to give orders to Tom. Jared could properly breathe again without Tom following his every step. Also, it turned out that Justin was a fucking genius.

Jared was speechless when Justin finished all his work in less than an hour. It took Jared six hours just to even finish a couple of business files. Turned out, Justin hated when people were slow, in this case, Jared.

"Move the fuck over," Justin scoffed, standing behind Jared.

"What? No—"

"Look, you've been on the same spot for ten minutes!" He pointed to the computer. "Let me just do this for you. Jesus Christ." Dumbly, Jared moved away from his seat as Justin sat down and began to type, rapidly.

"I thought—"

"I was a dumbass like my cousin," Justin finished for him. "Yeah, no. Thank god only are looks are similar." Jared gaped. Justin never once spared a glance at Jared as he continued, "I've learned to find shortcuts rather than do the work. That's what my dad tells me. Why make your life difficult when you could cheat or find an easier way?"

Whoa. "You could own your own company," Jared blurted out.

"I could," Justin said smugly. "But nah. Too much work. I'd rather have suckers do it for me," with one last click to the keyboard, Justin stood to his feet and said, "There. This file is done. Now if you excuse me I have to find Genevieve." He winked at Jared before stalking away.

Jared almost felt bad for Chad.

* * *

Jared headed into the printer room, humming along the way. The day went by fast. Jensen didn't call him whatsoever, although Jared heard from Sophia that he was on a meeting. Jared was relieved that he didn't have to do any sexual favors for the rest of the day.

He was startled when the door shut behind him. As he turned around, Jared blinked when he saw Tom. "Why did you close the door? The boss doesn't like it when it's close," Jared informed.

"Sorry. I just wanted to ask you something," Tom said, a smirk forming on his lips. Jared couldn't help but gulp, the way Tom was eyeing him right now made Jared feel expose.

"About what? Can't it wait?" Jared turned back around to finish with the printer, waiting for the rest of the files to print out. He needed to get out of the room ASAP.

Lately, Tom had been extremely uncomfortable to be around. Jared had noticed that Tom had been in cubicle without his permission. It was creepy. At first it was nice to have another co-worker to talk to, but now, Tom had shown signs of being possessive and a stalker.

He didn't like it when Jared would hang with Chad after work, rather than him.

"I heard something interesting in Ackles' office. It sounded a lot like you," Tom stated. Jared stiffed from behind before finally facing him again with his jaws clenched.

"Please don't say nonsense, _Welling_ ," Jared said sternly. "Wouldn't want the boss to hear about this wild accusation, now would we?" Jared thought this would be enough to make Tom back the fuck off. Obviously, he was bluffing— He had to be. No one other than Chad knew anything.

Tom stalked towards him. With wide eyes, Jared took a step back only to bump against the printer. This was not good. "Tom—Get away from me," Jared panicked.

Tom didn't listen, instead he grabbed Jared by his collar. A few buttons from his dress shirt came undone from his action, causing Jared to flail his arms. "Stop! Don't touch me!" Jared tried to pry his hand off, but Tom suddenly gripped his hair and rammed his head onto the printer. After that, he pinned his hands behind Jared's back. Never once letting go.

Jared tilted his head and writhed. He could feel Tom hovering over him, then a rough hand slipping inside his shirt. No, no, no! Jared felt nauseated and his legs wouldn't stop trembling. This couldn't be happening...

"Why are you doing this, Tom?" Jared cried. "I never did anything to you! I tried to help you— I-I tried to be your friend—"

Tom let out a hollow laugh. "Oh, Jared. Don't pretend you didn't tempt me. All that flirting you did in the beginning and bending over so I can see your fine ass." Okay, this guy was delusional! "But then you gave me the cold shoulder. Avoiding me and hanging out with Chad a lot." This guy was a stalker and a complete psycho. "You really hurt me."

"Whatever you've been seeing is not real! I never flirted with you!" Jared countered. Tom painfully tugged his hair, not liking the answer.

Leaning close to his ear, Tom whispered, "Denial isn't cute, Jared."

Jared craned his neck to get away from Tom's mouth— even his breath made him shiver in disgust. "Someone hel—" Jared's scream was muffled by the tie that Tom stuffed in his mouth.

"Wouldn't want anyone to be hearing you, now would we?" Tom mocked.

Tears brimmed in his eyes and he sobbed through the gag as he felt Tom reaching lower and lower. He didn't want this. Jared was so scared. He prayed for someone to come rescue him. Either Chad or Sandy. _Anyone_.

"You're going to enjoy this." No he wouldn't.

A loud bang interrupted Tom's actions, causing him to freeze. Jared's eyes widened in relief. Abruptly, the door was kicked open, revealing a pissed off Jensen. Jared never in his life thought he would be so happy to see him.

Jensen glared daggers at the sight that bestowed him. Tom was pinning Jared by force, and his hand being dangerously close to his slack's zipper. Jensen saw red. "What the fuck are you doing to him?" he fumed, gritting his teeth.

Jared felt Tom's weight ease off of him, finally letting go of him. Jared swiftly stood up and pulled out the tie from his mouth and coughed. He took a few deep breaths as he started to cry. Jared crossed his shaky arms to comfort himself. He didn't care if it made him look weak in front of Jensen. He really thought Tom was going to rape him.

"Mr. Ackles, he's the one who started this. He begged for it," Tom reflected, lying through his teeth.

Jensen eyed Tom before glancing at Jared, who averted his gaze. Jared felt ashamed. He knew what Tom was saying was not true. He would never fucking beg anything from the likes of _him_. However, he didn't have the courage to go against Tom or even defend himself. Jared just wanted to leave and go home.

"Welling, my office, _now_ ," Jensen barked. Tom flinched before darting out, leaving him and Jared alone in the room.

Jared still didn't look at Jensen, not even when he heard his footsteps approaching.

"You okay?" Jensen asked, but with no concern whatsoever. Typical.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine," he forced himself to say. Jared wiped away his tears as he sniffled. No doubt his eyes were puffy and red.

Jensen observed his clothing, noticing his chest slightly exposed and shirt untucked from his slacks. His hair was disheveled from the pulling. Jensen didn't comment on his appearance, instead he said, "Go fix yourself in the restroom." With that being said he spun around.

Jared cocked his head to his direction, watching Jensen walk out of the room. He expected Jensen to shout at him— or something— but not to give him a request.

At least he was safe from Tom.

* * *

The following morning when Jared entered the building, he heard whispers surrounding him and workers glancing at him altogether. Jared's first thought was that people found out about his affair with Jensen. His hands started to twitch and his breathing picked up as he rushed to his cubicle.

How did they find out? Did Chad tell them? Or, did Jensen spread the word? Either way, Jared's eyes watered in fear.

Once he went into his office he saw a picture taped on his wall, Jared slowly padded towards the photo and yanked it off— taking a look at the horror that awaited him— and to his surprise it wasn't him. It was Tom.

He was wearing nothing but a blindfold and rope around his body, most likely bondage. His eyes bulged in shock. Both at the picture and that Tom did such activities.

"Jared! Did you see what's all over the office?" Chad came running into his cubicle.

"Yeah. What the fuck happened?" Jared was confused. "Who would do this?"

"I don't know, dude. But Tom was fucking fired. Nobody knows who did it but it's everywhere in the building." Chad shook his head and said, "Oh well. I never really liked the guy. I had a bad feeling about him. You were right about him."

Jared nodded. He should be fucking terrified that Tom got fired with the photo, meaning Jared's position was worse, but at the same time he was relieved. Tom sexually assaulted him in the printer room. If it wasn't for Jensen's interference, Jared would have been... even the thought made him want to throw up.

At least with Jensen, Jared agreed to his conditions... but with Tom. He did not. Jared remembered shouting at Tom to stop touching him. Begging him.

Then, something dawned to Jared— nobody knew about that incident. Just him, Jensen, and Tom. Jared recalled seeing Jensen furious when he found Tom on top of Jared, pinning him down. Jared had never seen Jensen in such a state: cold eyes that would make anyone shiver in fear.

Was it possible that Jensen did this? Jared glanced at the picture again. _Maybe_.

"Jared? You good?" Chad asked.

Snapping back to reality, he answered, "Yeah. Good. Just feel sorry for the guy," he lied. Deep down Jared hoped Tom never worked in a company or any others again. Tom was a predator that preyed on the weak and took advantage of them.

* * *

When Jared entered Jensen's office, he cleared his throat to bring his attention. Jensen narrowed his eyes as he huffed, "What? I didn't call for you. I'm busy today." He turned back to type on his computer.

Jared closed the door, prompting Jensen to stop and glare at Jared. "What are—"

"I just want to say thank you," Jared rushed out, "with what happened the other day and firing Tom—"

"I didn't do it for you," Jensen scoffed, continuing his work.

Jared shut his mouth and nodded, stammering, "R-Right. Sorry, sir. I'll leave you to work." Before he could leave he heard Jensen grumble something. "Pardon, sir?"

"Come here when you're done working." He didn't glance over his shoulder to know that Jared was watching. "Understood?"

"Yes, sir," Jared said meekly.

Once Jared was gone, Jensen turned off his computer and rubbed his hand over his mouth. "You look deep in thought," Danneel observed as she waltzed into the office.

"Fuck off," Jensen said, no heat in his tone. "I have a lot of work to do."

Danneel hummed, then, "I saw your boy toy down the hall. He looked like a sad puppy. Did you kick him again?" Not literally, just emotionally. Jensen snapped his head towards her and flipped her off.

"Quit saying boy toy. He's not that."

"Then, what is _he_ to you," she smirked as she crossed her arms, her hips leaning against his desk. "A fuck toy or cheap fuck?"

"What the fuck? None of those things! If anything a distraction," Jensen snarled.

"Really? Well, let me tell you. To Jared that's what he really seems to think he is to you." Danneel hopped on the desk, continuing, "You cared for him a lot, Jensen. I can see that. You even told me to keep an eye on him."

It was true.

"Thank you for telling me by the way. If it wasn't for you..." Jensen trailed off, his jaw clenched tightly and his nose scrunched as he remembered the incident. "Jared could've gotten hurt," his tone lingered with sincere for the first time. "So thank you."

Danneel shrugged. "It's what I do. You requested that I watch him from distance when you're not around. If that's not _caring_ then I don't know what is." She had to interrupt his meeting, and Jensen— in turn— dismissed the meeting to rush to Jared's aid.

"It's called 'not of your fucking business'. Now get out of here. I really do have work to do." He gestured to his files that were scattered on his desk.

Danneel ignored him as she leaned back and propped her elbows on his furniture. "I know that it was you who posted the pictures on everybody's office. Care to explain?"

Jensen shooed her off his desk, and then rose from his chair. "Can you blame me? That Welling guy was touching something that was mine. I can't have that happening. So he had to be eliminated. Danneel, you of all people should know how I am with my possessions. I _don't share_." He fixed his tie when he noticed that it was crooked.

"You've gone soft then. The Jensen I know would've done something downright evil—" Danneel halted when Jensen burst into laughter, however it wasn't the good kind, rather hollow and malicious.

"What makes you think that's all I've done?"

Danneel's eyes grew wide and her mouth parted, then asked, "What else did you do?"

"Let's just say Welling will be known for a while. Probably a laughing stock to _everyone_ by now."

Danneel gasped and then clapped, faking a tear as she pretended to wipe it. "That's my boy."

"Jared is off limits. But if anyone touches him by force... they'll face my wrath." A smirk appeared on his lips as he flopped down on his seat and winked at Danneel.


End file.
